


Natural

by gracerene



Series: Daily Deviant Drabbles & Ficlets [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: daily_deviant, F/M, First Time, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, POV Lavender Brown, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Sexual Inexperience, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-09-15 06:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16927974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: Written for the prompt:It's Neville's first time and he's as nervous as hell. He's got nothing to worry about -- he's a natural.





	Natural

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ragdoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragdoll/gifts).



> Written for the [2018 daily_deviant Kinky Kristmas comment fest](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/733425.html?thread=14722801#t14722801) on IJ.
> 
> Unbeta'd

Lavender ran her hands through Neville's shaggy hair as they snogged, scratching her nails lightly along his scalp. With Neville's mostly naked body pressing her against his dorm bed, she could easily feel his responding shudder. He ground down against her, the thick ridge of his pants-covered erection rubbing up against her flimsy knickers and making Lavender moan. Merlin, she couldn't wait to have him inside her.

"Want you to fuck me," she murmured against his lips, already looking forward to feeling him stretch her open. She hadn't had a shag since the summer, when Parvati would drag her to Muggle clubs in an attempt to cheer her up. It was surprisingly effective—plenty of Muggle boys seemed to find her scars edgy and mysterious. It was different with Neville though, _more_ somehow. She wasn't in love with him, not yet at least, but Neville had certainly grown up well, and Lavender wasn't ashamed to admit that he was the fittest of the eighth years, as well as the kindest. They'd grown closer since they'd come back to Hogwarts, and she appreciated how he never looked at her with disgust or pity because of her scars and how she'd got them. In fact, the way he was looking at her now, with lust and wonder, did tremendous things for Lavender's confidence.

Neville pulled back, biting his lip nervously. "I've, err—I've never done it before."

Lavender's brows rose. Sure, he'd been a bit of a late bloomer, but he'd already been fit as fuck during that last, terrifying year at Hogwarts, and Lavender was sure there would have been no shortage of witches eager to spend a few hours in Neville's bed in an effort to forget the horrors of the war for a little while. Neville had more going on back then than most of the rest of them though, and she supposed it wasn't too crazy to think he had been a little preoccupied with other matters. 

She licked her lips. Or maybe sex just wasn't his thing? The snogging and grinding made him seem pretty keen, but that wasn't the same thing as going all the way.

"We don't have to, if you—" 

Neville shook his head quickly, his eyes wide. "No, I want to," he blurted out, so eager it made Lavender grin. "I just… don't know what I'm doing."

"Oh, that's not a problem," Lavender said, going for soothing but landing somewhere a little sultrier. "I can show you." There was something intoxicating about the thought of being Neville's first, about showing him how to please her. The last time she'd been with a virgin she'd been one as well, and the whole affair had been more awkward and uncomfortable than enjoyable. Now, she had a better idea of what she liked, and she had a feeling Neville would be an attentive student. "Why don't you take off my knickers to start?"

His gaze was hot upon her as he tugged down her panties and tossed them off the side of the bed. This was likely the first time he'd ever seen a twat before—outside of porn mags at least—and Lavender let him look his fill, feeling a surprising lack of self-consciousness. Neville was just so real and genuine, and she knew that the heat and the reverence in his gaze as he looked her over wasn't at all faked. It made her feel sexy and powerful, and she spread her legs a little wider.

"You can touch me, if you'd like," she said softly.

Neville reached out with two fingers, hesitating just a moment before petting the dark curls between her thighs, and then slipping lower. Lavender shivered at the pleasurable sensation as his fingertips slid along her sensitive folds.

"You're so wet," Neville said wonderingly, his pupils blown with desire. Lavender grinned coyly up at him.

"That's what you do to me, Neville. Now why don't you—" She broke off, shuddering as he continued his tentative exploration. "Why don't you slide one of those fingers inside me. Relax me a bit so I can take your cock." She leered at him, her gaze lingering on the huge bulge of his erection distending his pants. "From the looks of things, there's a lot of you to take."

Neville blushed so prettily, a smile crossing his lips that managed to be both shy and smug. Oh yeah, he was hung all right. Lavender's cunt throbbed in anticipation, already aching to be filled. Thankfully, Neville was just as quick a study as she knew he'd be, and a moment later his middle finger was circling her entrance before tentatively easing its way inside. She circled her hips against the intrusion, tacitly encouraging him to thrust. It might have been his first time, but it was clear that he was a natural, easily picking up on her body cues and giving her exactly what she needed. It wasn't long before a second finger slid in to join the first, Neville's fingers steadily fucking into her and driving her mad.

"Fuck, that's good," Lavender gasped out as Neville managed to curl his fingers just right. " _So_ good. But I think I'm ready for your dick."

Neville looked at her, and the pure hunger of his expression stole Lavender's breath. Nobody had ever looked at her like that before, and Lavender was struck by the realisation that she didn't want Neville to stop. She was going to do whatever it took to make sure Neville kept looking at her just like that, like Lavender was a goddess who'd hung the moon.

Neville slipped his fingers out of Lavender's cunt and wriggled out of his pants, revealing—as Lavender had predicted—a truly impressive erection. He wrapped a hand around himself, giving his dick several good pulls as his gaze lasered in on where Lavender was wet and open. He licked his lips.

"Do I—are there any spells I need to cast?" he asked roughly, his focus still on Lavender's cunt. 

Lavender was too flattered to be cross about the lack of eye contact. "Yeah," Lavender replied. "Contraception and protection charms. Do you know the incantations?"

That finally brought his eyes up to Lavender's face as he shook his head, cheeks red. She smiled. "If you don't mind me casting the spells this time, I can show you after. I'd do it now, but it always take awhile to get them right, and I really want your dick in me as soon as possible."

Neville nodded eagerly. "Yeah, please. I'm very much okay with you showing them to me later."

Lavender grinned as she grabbed her wand, shooting off the spells quickly before tossing it back on the table. "All set," she said giddily while spreading her legs wider. "Get in me."

Neville let out a nervous laugh as he shuffled closer, pressing the round head of his dick against Lavender's cunt, sliding it around in her slick before slotting it right up against her hole.

"Ready?" he asked breathlessly.

"Ready."

He bit his lip as he slowly eased inside. Lavender wondered if he was going slow because he was worried about hurting her, or worried about coming too quickly, but she wasn't fussed either way. It _had_ been awhile and Neville was fucking _hung._ By the time he settled in they were both panting and Lavender couldn't remember the last time she'd felt so _full._ It was absolutely brilliant. The only thing that would be better was for him to start moving.

Above her, Neville looked like he'd been hit with a Stunning Spell, his eyes wide and shocked as he stared down at her. His chest moved rapidly as he panted, and Lavender was hit once again with the fact that this was the first time Neville had ever got his dick wet. She clenched down around him, satisfaction oozing through her at his guttural moan.

"You should move now," Lavender suggested lightly, as if she wasn't filled with desperation at the thought. Neville's eyes darkened.

"Yeah okay," he said. A pause, and then, a little more hesitant, "You'll tell me if it doesn't feel good?"

Affection rushed through her at the surprising thoughtfulness of the comment. Not that Neville being thoughtful was a surprise, but the fact that he still managed to be so in the face of the pleasure-overload he was probably experiencing right that moment was unexpected. Merlin, Neville really was a catch. With any luck, Lavender's pussy would ruin him for all other women and she'd get to keep him all to herself.

"Of course I will," Lavender assured him. "But you won't. I can already tell you're a natural."

That pretty blush again, and then Neville was pulling out before sliding back in and Lavender didn't have room in her head to think about anything pleasure. Just as Lavender had said, Neville indeed turned out to be a natural. He fucked her with fast, deep thrusts that shook her to her core, sending sparks of pleasure radiating throughout her body. She knew he wouldn't last long, but she could forgive him that—it was his first time, after all; they could always work on building up his stamina.

When his thrusts became more erratic and his grunts higher-pitched, Lavender knew he was almost at his peak. She reached down and began rubbing at her clit, and that extra bit of stimulation was enough to tumble her over the edge. Her muscles seized and juddered as she rode out her climax, and the extra bit of tightness clearly did Neville in. He groaned loudly as he found his own release, buried deep inside Lavender's body.

After, when Neville had cleaned them both off with a spell and they'd both tugged on their underthings, Lavender curled up next to Neville on his bed. It wasn't really large enough for two and, being Hogwarts property, it had been charmed against Transfiguration, but Lavender didn't mind the closeness. Neville didn't seem to mind either, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her tight against his chest, a blissed-out smile on his face as he absently stroked her back.

"So how was your first time?" she asked softly, her fingers playing with his chest hair.

He looked down at her incredulously. "Are you joking? I'd say it was pretty clear how much I enjoyed myself."

Lavender huffed a laugh. "Maybe I just want to hear you say it. Good for my ego."

He grinned. "In that case, it was fantastic." He paused, and his grin turned cheeky. "You could say it was the best I've ever had."

"Hey now!" she reproved, tugging lightly on his chest hair in retaliation. He flinched and gave her his best puppy-dog eyes. They were really very effective. "Well," she said softly, biting her lip. "Perhaps we'll just have to keep doing it. For comparison's sake."

Neville's gaze turned soft, and he reached up to run his fingers through her hair, pulling her in for a sweet kiss. "I'd like that."

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
